Chompy the Balloon
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Two blacksmith apprentices head off into the forest. One plans on going on the hunt for a new pet and the other plans to sit back and watch this little trip go up in flames(well that and the fact that said hunter is dragging her along for the ride) Beware the forest, as it's crawling with all sorts of monstrosities. Especially balloons-always beware the balloons!


Chompy the Balloon

**Author Notes: From verbal roleplay to one shot. Although this isn't really halloweeny...**

_Sen; No but it's hilarious and the more one shots for the holidays the better~ Plus Naofumi has shown just how scary those little monsters can be._

**Mako: Hm...true enough. Ok folks, Sen and I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero.**

_3rd P.O.V_

**"Sen...this is a terrible idea."** A sigh escapes the young red haired woman as she takes a seat against one of the sturdy trees. Currently her and her companion and friend Sen were in a forest not to far from their village.

It was wonderful weather, sunshine, a slight breeze and even better they got the day off from their job. Now Mako would(and should) be doing her errands before relaxing, but sadly for her it just was not happening. **"Shhh Mako be quiet. I need to concentrate."**

She could only shake her head.** "This is not going to end well."** Her friend had to get such a stupid idea. Here she was, wasting her precious day to watch as the idiotic boy trying to capture a red balloon.

The yellow/orange ones(her and Sen always argued on the color but she knew orange when she saw it! She was right!) were enough of a headache to deal with as they loved to go chomp chomp in huge swarms.

Why on earth would he think it would be a wonderful idea to try and grab a bigger-more hostile version? And to top it off, as far as they knew, there was only one red one in this forest area. And the last time it and Sen met-well...it wasn't a pretty sight to say the least.

**"Come out my little balloon. Come and play~"** Another sigh was released.** "Even if you do capture it Sen what are you going to tell the Boss? No way is he going to let you keep it-and that's if you don't just end up being a giant chew toy."**

He shushes her, not wanting to hear anymore of her negativity. **"My plan is full proof Mako-absolutely fool proof! And once it's mine I shall name it Chompy."** His plan was a pitfall trap, deep and wide so that the balloon can't simply hop out and away, with wood fencing around said pitfall.

In his hands was a trusty frying pan. Mako's to be exact, which pissed her off to no end. She was looking for that specific pan earlier this morning so she could make breakfast. If she had known Sen had stolen it instead of her simply misplacing it, she would've beaten the crap out of him and gotten it back.

But here she was...sitting, and waiting. Hoping the red menace comes and chomps Sen to bits. Suddenly they hear a rustling in the bushes. **"Aha!"** Sen got into battle stance, ready to face the ugly terror.

**"Seriously!?"** Much to his irritation, it was just a bunch of the yellow/orange balloons. All happily bouncing their way towards Sen, a hungry gleam in their menacing, glowing eyes.

They didn't make it far, falling into Sen's little trap. **"Dammit!"** Mako rolls her eyes, half expecting that. She rises from her spot, brushing off the dirt from her clothes.** "Welp with that incredible plan I think i'm gonna g-!"** With a startled yelp Mako ducks. Barely able to dodge the actual Red balloon Sen had been hunting for.

Unlike the small fry, Sen's self proclaimed 'Chompy' was an intelligent monster. Hiding among the shadows watching the two humans. It sent out it's inferior cousins to bust the trap so he could munch out on the red haired girl.

**"Rarrrr!"** She was fast, able to move away, and the momentum sending him straight to Sen.** "Gahhh!"** Both man and monster fall right into the pit.** "Back-Back you demons-OW!"** Music to her ears. Nothing made Mako's day like the sounds of pain and anguish from her friend and co-worker.

She gets up from her position on the ground, slowly walking to the pit trap. Sen despite his weapon being only a frying pan was doing well. **"Mako help me!"** Of course it was her pan, that thing was made with heavy duty metals and magic.

So of course it could pack a mean punch when swung. Humming Mako contemplates for a moment before answering. **"Nope~ I got some errands to run. See ya in a couple hours!"**

_Several hours later..._

By the time Mako had finished shopping, cleaning and all of her other obnoxious yet necessary chores the sun had started to set. Humming a little tune to herself she returns once more to the blasted forest.

Surprisingly enough Sen was still alive, albeit covered in a ton of bite wounds, but he was indeed alive and in one piece. That wasn't the case for the little monster balloons. Each and every single one of the yellow/orange monstrosities were popped. Their corpses littering the ground.

**"Take that- and that and THAT!"** Sen was panting, barely able to stand as he kept smacking the cause of this entire disaster. The red balloon was injured, but by no means giving up his prey as he took hit after hit with the frying pan.

Making sure to clamp as hard as possible on Sen's arm.** "Wow you're still going at it!?"** It was a sad sight to see. **"M-Mako! You...you jerk! You left- me. Huff haa aha but you were wrong! I did it~"**

Mako could only watch on in pity as Sen raises it bloodied arm in the arm, swinging it along with _'Chompy'_ **"Chompy is now mine~ Now get me out of here."** She didn't want to...she could already tell the rust blood balloon was more than eager to continue the skirmish-and drag her in with them.

**"Here."** So she ties a rope to a sturdy tree trunk and tosses it down. Letting her idiotic friend climb up himself. **"You do know we have work tomorrow right? New shipment and inventory?"** Sen winces at the reminder thrown his way.

He was in so much pain. **"Think boss will let me have an extra day?"** A snort was his response. **"After finding out the shenanigans that put you in this condition? Good luck!"**

Together the pair walked back to their workplace turned home. With Mako making sure to stay a few extra feet away from the boy and his new pet. For the most part it was silent, both humans exhausted from the day's events.

The only sounds that could be heard was a low growling from Chompy who kept bouncing onto different parts of his new found master's body.** "Do I even want to know what the hell happened to Sen?"** The muscular blacksmith was waiting by the door. Arms crossed with an eyebrow raised.

**"I'll let him explain Boss. I'm heading to bed~ Nighty night!"** Mako snuck her way into the building, leaving blacksmith and lowly employee to talk.** "Boss-you know you love me-"** She heard their conversation even as she made her way towards one of the back rooms. **"The answer is no Sen!"**

_The next morning..._

Mako came out to the dining room flabbergasted. There her employer was sitting at his table with a drink cradled in his hand. While Sen was surprisingly humming to himself...still being chewed on!

She hissed at the bald man as she sat down.** "Boss how the hell did he convince you to keep that thing!?"** She was absolutely one hundred percent sure he would've refused. Even last night she heard him say NO.

**"What happened!"** The older man could only shake his head, he had such a bad headache this morning. He was grateful that the red haired woman kept her voice low though that didn't stop the venom and shocked tone in her voice. **"I really have no idea how. I really don't."** She groaned. **"This sucks!"**

**The end~**

**Author Notes: So Sen wanted this one shot longer...but I wanted it done so this is where is stays. We enjoy this series and we're contemplating doing a full on story on it. Not sure it'll be like what we have here but there are endless possibilities.**

**But that's a discussion and upload another day. We're ending it here-if you all like this one shot please feel free to fav/follow/review as we appreciate the support. Also check out the rest of our holiday one shots as we're going the whole week! Tchao for now~**


End file.
